Hylian Hospital
by NON-FANGIRL LegendOfZeldaLover
Summary: Link goes to the hospital for no reason and bills Gaepora. Still in progress. To be continued.


Hylian Hospital

Link goes to the hospital for no reason and bills Gaepora.

One day, before Link and Groose had really met, Link was innocently walking to his classroom when Groose tore across the hall and slapped Link in the face.

"Eh?" asked Link, very shocked. He had never been slapped before in his whole life.

Groose ran away laughing. Link sadly went to class. What had he ever done? Nothing. Groose was just a big meanie. On the way back, Groose grabbed Link and shoved him down. He didn't even say anything. Link was sad and angry. This went on for a long time. Every time Groose saw Link in the halls, he would hurt him. Link knew that was against the rules, but he couldn't talk, so how could he tell anyone? Eventually Groose began insulting Link and threatening him, and Link got so sick of it that his head and stomach hurt at the sametime.

Link was so bothered by it that he couldn't focus in class. He got so worked up that Gaepora escorted him to the Hylian Hospital.

"What brings you in here today?" asked the desk lady.

"Link Rinku is very sick," said Gaepora.

"How is he sick?" asked the desk lady.

"His head and tummy hurt," said Gaepora.

"Is it really bad?" asked the desk lady.

"Mmm hmmmm," said Link.

"Aww… poor boo boo," said the desk lady.

Then the desk lady asked Gaepora, "Have you done anything to treat it?"

"Doy, no…" said Gaepora.

"Oh, maybe we can get you some medicine and then you can be on your way," said the desk lady. "You know people are having more serious problems."

"No they're not! Treat my baby!" said Gaepora.

Ring Ring! Gaepora got a cell phone call.

"Hello?" Gaepora asked.

The person on the other end said, "Hey, this is Horwell Horwell, Zelda was running in the halls and she smashed into a pole!"

Zelda was Gaepora's daughter.

"My baby!" said Gaepora. "But I must care for my other baby."

"He'll be fine. It's just a headache and tummy ache," said Horwell Horwell.

"But... but… but…" said Gaepora.

"I'll be taking the Rinku back now," said the desk lady.

"Okay!" sobbed Gaepora.

The nurses checked on Link last because he didn't seem to have that big of a problem.

"Hi, there," said the doctor who checked Link.

Link just grunted. He was unattended because Gaepora left him to get Zelda.

"How are you?" asked the doctor.

Link just made a chain of incomprehensible noises.

"What was that? Can you speak up sir?" asked the nurse that was also there.

"Uh… no, no no," said Link.

"Young man, this is serious. We don't have time for your foolishness. Can't you speak?" the doctor asked.

"No," said Link.

The doctor handed Link paper and a pen. "Write here what you need to say."

Link wrote:

_ I cannot speak. I need speech assistance._

The doctor took the paper and taped it to the doorway of Link's room.

"Do you know sign language?" the doctor asked.

Link spoke sign language so fast, the doctor could not translate

"Slow down," said the doctor. "Tell me your name."

"Link," Link grunted.

"Your name is Link? Remember, be serious," said the doctor.

"Yeh!" screamed Link, very irritated that the doctor didn't believe him.

"Can I come a little closer?" the nurse asked.

Link sunk back down and acted sick. "Mmm hmmm," he moaned.

The nurse came over and said, "Handshake?"

Link gave her a handshake with his left hand.

"So why are you here?" the nurse asked Link.

Link put his hand on his stomach.

"Your tummy hurts?" the nurse asked sympathetically.

"Mmm hmmm," moaned Link.

"Can I listen to it?" the nurse asked.

"No! I don't want that!" the doctor and nurse heard from the next room.

"Sorry. The pumkin is being a little ornery today," said the nurse.

Link squealed and peed the bed.

"Enough! Stop that!" said the doctor, pulling Link out of the bed. "Don't you know anything?"

Link hit the doctor in the face.

"I don't think you're physically. You're mentally ill!" said the doctor.

"No way," said Link, sticking his tongue out at the doctor.

"Call the psych doctors to check him out. I don't think he's sick," said the doctor.

The psychiatrist came to check out Link, who was lying across a clean new bed moaning in supposed pain.

"So you say you are sick, eh?" asked the new doctor. The other one had left because he was tired of dealing with Link.

"Yeh. Link sick," said Link.

"Why do you say you are sick?" asked the doctor.

Link patted his tummy and head.

"Your head and tummy hurt?" the doctor asked.

"Mmm hmmm," said Link.

"Will you let the nurse check on you?" the doctor asked.

Link agreed and the nurse listened to Link's heart and stomach.

"His stomach is growling," said the nurse. "Are you hungry, boo boo?"

"Eh, no," said Link, holding his stomach and curling up in a ball.

"Maybe you are hungry. When did you last eat?" the nurse asked.

"No know," said Link.


End file.
